A World Of Surprises
by FrenchHrnGrl2011
Summary: Hermione is going into her 7th year at Hogwarts. She comes to find out in the summer before her last year, she's not who she thought she was. My first fanfic Chapter Eight Up! FINALLY! DMHG
1. Surprises

**Chapter One: Surprises**

"'Mione, come downstairs for a minute please," Helen Granger called up the stairs to her daughter.

16, almost 17, year-old Hermione Granger was laying on her back on her bed listening to her stereo when her mother called.

Before she went downstairs she looked in the mirror. She had really filled out over the summer. Almost in her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she possessed an air of confidence about her. Her once bushy brown hair was now sleek, shiny, and straight. It reached just below her shoulders. It was a gorgeous light brown and she has highlights placed in her hair and her ears were pierced 4 times up each ear and her cartilage was pierced twice on her left ear. She had her belly button pierced as well. She had spent the first month of summer vacation in Honolulu, Hawaii, U.S.A. She was there by herself so she got a dragon tattooed on her lower back. She was tan and curvy and she looked gorgeous. She was going to go back to school this coming term and no one would recognize her; she certainly wasn't the bushy haired, know-it-all bookworm of Gryffindor anymore. She was nice and soundly built thanks to her daily workouts. No one but her mom and dad knew, but she loved to work out. Professor Dumbuldore even put a gym in one of the many empty classrooms Hogwarts possessed that only she could access. Back to the story!

Hermione jogged down the stairs of her beautiful country manor that her parents owned. It was complete with an indoor and outdoor pool, and home gym. (Her parents were dentists after all; rich people dentists)

When she got downstairs her parents were sitting at the kitchen table. They looked nervous.

"What's wrong," Hermione asked, the second she saw their faces.

"Nothing dear, we just need to tell you something," Her dad answered.

" 'Kay, shoot."

"Well, we never told you this, but you are adopted. Well not really adopted per say because your parents wanted to keep you, but it was too dangerous. You see, you aren't muggle-born like you were led to believe. You are actually a pureblood witch. You see, you family is one of the most prominent wizarding-families in the world and they were worried that Voldemort would come after you, so they gave you to us to take care of you. You have a twin brother, but since he wasn't in as much danger as you were, he wasn't taken from his parents. Now that you are 17, as of tomorrow, you have the right to know the truth. We wanted to tell you long ago that we weren't you biological parents, but you would've asked questions, and we would've had to lie, and we couldn't do that. Your real parents will be coming tomorrow to meet you, as will your brother. You are actually older than he is. We are really sorry for keeping this from you for so long."

Hermione just stared at her 'father' for a minute with a blank expression on her face, then she said, "Okay, I guess I better go get packing, I'm assuming I'm leaving with them tomorrow correct?"

"Yes, you have to go with them tomorrow," Her mother answered.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I'll be in the gym if you need me." With that, Hermione walked off.

Once she got downstairs she went into the changing room and got into her bikini. She cannonballed into the shallow end of the pool and swam laps from one end to the other. She did about 500 laps before she got out and started her actual workout, to her that was just R and R. She jumped onto the treadmill and set it to high and ran for an hour and a half. She then walked over to the punching bag and punched it until the chain broke and she had to replace the chain. She didn't really want to dwell on the thought of a new family at the moment so she concentrated on her workout. She walked out the back door towards the track. She ran about 28 laps around it, she would've done more but she had to go in because it was getting dark. She ran in and got changed, all to aware of the fact that she skipped lunch. And it was also past dinner, so she ran upstairs to the kitchen and asked the cook to make her some potato soup.

Once she got her dinner, she sat down at the kitchen and thought about what information was given to her over 7 hours ago. (A/N: yes, she works out for 7 hours straight, it may seem like a lot, but I have this one friend who works out like that; in the summer, and man is he HOTT! Kay, back to the story) She didn't exactly know what to think about all this. She was happy that she was a pureblood, and happy that she could leave that house she was in. I mean, she loved her 'parents' and all but they were just really boring at times. She was really glad she had a sibling too. All she didn't understand was why they had to hide her from Voldemort in the first place. After she finished her dinner she went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed.

The next morning when she got up she realized that her 'parents' never told her when her actually family would get there. She decided to have breakfast and go to the gym. Her 'parents' weren't there, so she got her breakfast and went downstairs. She grabbed a bottle of water and changed to her swimsuit again. She decided she would just do as many laps in the pool as she could before her arms got tired. Once she reached 300 her 'parents' came downstairs with her family and they watched her do another 150 before they got her attention. Her family was amazed, because they knew how many laps she had done because there was a monitor. She got out of the pool and came over. On her way she grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She came all the way over and said hi before she noticed whom her brother was. "Blaise?" She questioned incredulously. She would have asked with her normal 'Zambini?' except she caught herself when she realized that she was a Zambini too. After she got over the initial shock she regained her composure. "Hello," she stated politely. "You must be my parents and my twin brother. I'm not trying to be rude but I really need to finish my workout or it messes with my body. What time is it anyway?"

"It's noon," her biological mother answered.

"Noon! Wow, I've been down here for 6 hours already, well then, I should be back up in an hour or so. I just have to finish my regular workout time."

"You workout for 7 hours a day!" Her brother asked amazed.

"Yea, I do. You can stay down here and we can chat while I finish my last hour, I was going to do laps around the track, but unless you want to run around the track 28 times to talk, which no offense, but I really don't think you could do and be able to hold a conversation at the same time, so I'll probably stick to the treadmill. Would you like to stay down here with me?" She said this all pretty quickly.

"Umm…Sure. Thanks. Wait, you have a track!" Blaise asked again

"Yea, a track, basketball court, tennis court, outdoor swimming pool, indoor swimming pool, a full gym, and much more. It's actually really fun to be able to come down here and relieve stress and stuff." By this time the grown-ups had left the teens to chat while they went upstairs. "You can even go swimming, I know we have some guys swim trunks around here somewhere. Just let me go change then we can talk. I'll be right back." She jogged to the changing room and came back in a sports bra and short, short shorts.

She walked over to the treadmill and Blaise followed. He watched in amazement as she set it on high and just ran and talked. He knew he could never understand all this muggle technology. They have a gym at our house, same stuff as she does, but he never used it. He started to talk. "So, Mione, I really don't know how you could endure all this working out. I would never be able to do it. We have all this at our manor and I don't even know how to use it!" At that Hermione giggled.

"Really, well I love to exercise, so much that Dumbledore put in a special gym at Hogwarts for my use only. But, I guess I'll have to teach you to use this stuff then won't I little bro," At this she reached out and playfully ruffled his hair. He was much taller than her, so it was a feat, but she figured it was the appearance charms to make her look like the Grangers. She couldn't wait to see wait to see what she really looked like.

"You know, I resent that, you may be a minute and a half older, but I know for a fact, even with the appearance charms off, I am taller than you, not by much though. I just can't wait 'til Drake finds out that you aren't muggle-born!" Blaise said, with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Drake? As in Draco Malfoy? That Drake?" She asked hurriedly

"Yes, Mione, that Drake. Calm down, he won't hurt you, and if he does I'll deal with him." Blaise stated somewhat calmly.

"Okay, whatever Blaise, thanks though. Now, how come you don't seem as surprised that I'm your sister as I am that you're my brother?" When she asked this she was off the treadmill heading back to the changing rooms. Blaise followed. "Here," she yelled throwing him a pair of swim trunks.

"Thanks, now for you question, our parents told me a couple weeks ago, I was actually excited that you were my sister." He was pulling on the swim trunks. "I'm done by the way. And also, I'll always watch your back! What are siblings for anyway?" He laughed as she came around the curtain and launched herself on him, sending them both into the pool. "Thank you for getting my shirt all wet Mione!"

"Oops," she answered innocently. "But seriously, thanks for caring about me, and I'm glad you my brother, better you than _Draco_."

"Aww. Drake's not that bad once you get to know him, he can be a little intense at times though. Now, about you moving in, we get share a room at the manor, with bunk beds and all!" At her look of horror, he laughed. "Hey, calm down, I was only joking! Your room is across the hall from mine though. It's the same size too."

"Cool, hey you wanna help me pack, I kinda fell asleep after my intense workout yesterday."

"Sure lets go" they got out and went up to her room. "I like this room. It's very cool. Its also very big, but I'm sorry to say that your room at the manor is twice as large."

"You're kidding me right?" one look at his face answered that question. "Okay, guess not. Well thank god you chose our b-day to come, we can do magic!" She pointed her wand at the inside of her trunk. "_Expando_" "there, now I can just put in my clothes. Take my closet, because if you think I'm letting you anywhere near my underwear and bras you are sorely mistaken" he just laughed and walked over towards her closet and she went to her drawers.

"Sheesh, how many clothes do you need?" Blaise asked her in shock.

"Okay. Take the fact that I'm a girl and care about my appearance into consideration then ask me that again." She said, as though explaining it to a 2 year old.

"Oh, right" he rolled his eyes and started to pack her clothes in her trunk.

As soon as they got downstairs the Grangers practically jumped Hermione. Hermione and her family said their goodbyes, and Hermione promised to visit and they were off.

Once they got home Mr. and Mrs. Zambini introduced themselves as Robert and Grace. Blaise showed her to her room and promised that Draco would be there the next afternoon and they were going to mess with his mind. First thing in the morning Hermione would get her appearance charms taken off. Hermione fell asleep with mixed feelings about the next day.

A/N: Okay, what do you think. Its not a very interesting chapter but it kind of sets the mode for the story. Tell me what you think. flames are welcome.

TTFN

Flyleaf Freak


	2. This Has To Be A Joke

Ok I realized that I forgot the disclaimer last time so here is is

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, just the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

On With The Story!

**Chapter Two: This Has To Be a Joke**

Hermione woke up at 6 from habit. She walked over to Blaise's room. She shook him awake. "Blaise" she hissed in a quiet whisper. He just turned over on his other side. "Blaise" she hissed louder. He didn't stir. "BLAISE" she hissed harshly. He shot up in bed.

"What'd' a want Mione? What time is it?" He asked drowsily

"Sorry" she stated apologetically. "It's 6am, its when I always get up. Can you please tell me where the gym is?" She added a pout in there so he wouldn't get too mad.

"Sure whatever. Its down the stairs, through the kitchen and turn right twice and you'll be there. The pool's in there and the track is out the back door." He answered her automatically. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yea, sorry I woke you. Thanks Blaise." She started to leave but before she did she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yea, Whatever, your welcome" and he fell back asleep.

Hermione laughed quietly. She walked back into her room, grabbed her swimsuit and walked down the hall. She went down the stairs, turned with the hall and walked through the kitchen. And sure enough, two right turns later, there was the gym. She jogged to the changing rooms and changed to her swimsuit. She grabbed her wand, put a silencing spell on the room just in case, and dived into the deep end from the high dive. She had swum about 50 laps before she noticed Blaise sitting next to the pool watching her. She swam up to him.

"What's up?" She asked him. She was confused why he came down to the pool to watch her swim at 6:30 in the morning.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep well after you woke me up, so I decided to come watch you swim until I get hungry." He stated truthfully, and slightly guiltily because he thought he disturbed her.

She understood what he was thinking, must've been that twin telepathy, so she said… "I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep, but don't worry I don't mind if you are down here. Now when ferret-boy comes, I'll still be working out so please don't let him come down here until I get my appearance charms off. Wait, do you know how to undo them?" She asked him this excitedly.

He looked up quickly and said, "Yea, I do, do you want me to undo them?"

"Yes please" she said eagerly!

"Okay, I advise you get out of the pool and get a towel because I know for a fact from mom that your breasts are a whole lot bigger and it'll rip you suit." He reddened when he said this; I mean why would he want to say something like that to his sister anyway. "I would seriously get a towel, or cast a charm on your entire swimsuit to change size with you body."

"Okay, I'll cast the spell." She grabbed her wand and pointed at her swimsuit and said "_Parathade"_ "Okay go ahead."

"Okay" He pointed his wand at her and said _"Jantsd Hadreh Olidnak" _(A/N: just so you know, I'm just typing letters, so don't expect a translation)

Hermione felt weird and felt like her body was in fast forward mode. "Wow" she heard Blaise say.

"What" she asked

"If you weren't my sister, I wouldn't hesitate to shag you senseless right now." Blaise said in awe.

First Hermione blushed, and then she looked at him and became furious. "Blaise Alexander Zambini, if I _ever _hear that you talked to a girl like that I will not hesitate to bash your head in. That is an extremely degrading way to talk!" Then under her breath she muttered, "Pervert"

"Ok I'm sorry, I promise I won't ever talk to a girl that way again," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, we may be fraternal twins, but I am still older, no matter by how small an interval." Then muttered, "Spoiled Brat" then aloud again she said, "Is it really that pretty, I _have _to see this. There's a mirror in the changing room right?"

"Yes it is really that beautiful, and yes there is a mirror in the changing room." He stated in quick succession.

Hermione ran to the changing room and up to the mirror and gasped. Her 32B Cup size was now a 38D. She was about 8 inches taller, going from her 5'3" to an astounding 5'11". Her hair was now down to her waist and was stick straight, sleek, shiny, and an astounding pitch black. Her skin was still tan, but it was darker, taking in her Italian heritage. Her hazel eyes were now a strikingly bright midnight blue. Along with her appearance charms, she also noticed she had a slight Italian accent like Blaise. Her legs were even thinner, and she looked almost 20, not 17. She looked nothing like Hermione Granger. She now looked like a Zambini. Hermione Lily Zambini to be exact. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind that she could be or was a model. There was no doubt about it. She was breathtaking, tongue twisting, death defying, drop-dead gorgeous, and no one could say otherwise. Even Draco Malfoy couldn't deny she was 'sexy' and 'hott'. She let out a high-pitched squeal and flew out of the dressing room and tackled Blaise, right into the pool.

"You really like to do that don't you? Is this going to become a habit, because, if it is, I'm going to stop coming to watch you swim." He looked into her eyes; which he just realized were the exact same color as his, along with her hair, facial features, and skin color; and smiled laughingly.

She smiled apologetically and said. "Oops, I guess I got carried away. So in terms of 'If I wasn't your brother' would you seriously want to date me?"

"You want the truth?" She nodded "Hell yea I would. You are hott as hell and Hades, no matter how degrading that sounds." He winked playfully at her.

She laughed and realized she was laying on him while he was floating in the water and rolled of him. He got out and preformed a drying spell on himself. "I would normally say you should get some food, but I know you are going to exercise, but please cut down you workout by 2 or 3 hours to find our conjure up an outfit to knock Drake dead, just for the hell of it."

She laughed then said, "Of course I will, but stop swearing please, I don't like it much. Please!" She pouted at him.

"Who could say no to that. But okay, I'll try." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Blaise. Now I actually look like you twin sister huh. Drake would probably think you decided to get a sex change if I opened the door, but I am only going to come down when you call me, well don't say my name, just whistle, or better yet, call for me by my middle name."

"Hey, that's a really good idea Mya" he said.

"Mya?" She asked, "What's with Mya? I mean, I like it better than Mione and stuff but where'd you come up with Mya?"

"I don't know, but it can my pet name for you, that I can only call you." He thought out loud, "yea, I like the idea of that, how about you?"

"Yea, me too. Now all we have to do is get Drake to call me Mya so you can yell at him!" She laughed.

"Wow your evil when you want to be huh? I think we'll get along just find Mya."

At this she just laughed. She got out of the pool and walked back towards the changing room. 5 minutes later Blaise her yell 'Crap!'

"What's wrong"

"I have a slight dilemma"

"What's that?"

"My bra doesn't fit"

"Just use that expanding spell again"

"It doesn't work on normal clothes, I just knew the one for like swimsuits and stuff because I didn't want to have to buy a new one."

"Oh, well that sucks"

"Yea"

She walked out with her bra half on with her hands behind her back.

"Blaise, can you try to lengthen these straps a little bit and hook them until I can get to my room?"

"I can try" He preformed the spell, grabbed the bra clasps and hooked them.

"Thanks"

"That bra looks tight and painful"

"They are always tight, not painful normally, but it is at the moment because lengthening spells only go so far. I need to go out and buy a new one for the day, where's the closest muggle mall?"

"Why muggle, you can buy them at wizarding places too"

"I like muggle ones better, now where is it?"

"Just a couple streets away"

"Thanks, now do you have a car?"

"Yea, but we don't have a driver and I can't drive."

"That's ok, I can, you wanna come?"

"Heck yea!" And he ran after her because she had started to walk upstairs.

As they were driving to town, Blaise kept asking Hermione about muggle life and stuff. She answered him patiently until he tried to mess with the steering wheel while she was driving, then she flipped. "Blaise! Don't touch the buttons PLEASE!"

"Okay, sorry"

"That's okay, thank you."

So on they went. She pulled into the parking lot of the mall and got out and locked the car. They walked into the mall together. "Okay, I am going into Victoria's Secret and getting my bras and stuff, so you can either come in and wait, or you can out in the food court and I get you a hot pretzel and a pop. It's your choice."

"I think I'll go to the food court"

"Ok, it's just outside Victoria's Secret anyway. Come on, I'll get you some food."

As they were walking, guys kept whistling and catcalling at Hermione and Blaise just about flipped over the edge. Hermione just place her hand in his to calm him down and whispered in his ear. She went up to the pretzel stand and immediately the pretzel vendor started flirting with her, she ignored him and bought a regular soft pretzel and a coke. She took it over to Blaise and told him she'd be right back. She walked into Victoria's Secret and started to look at the bras and got a ton of sexy lace bras and thongs. She took them up to the cashier and rang them up and paid. She walked out and went to the closest bathroom and changed bras so she wasn't in pain anymore. She then walked back to the food court.

"Blaise" she called, looking around, not seeing him.

"Yes?" came from right behind her. She yelped and spun on her heel.

"Blaise!" she yelled! "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry" he grinned.

"Come on, let's get going, Drake's gonna be there soon."

She walked out of the mall, Blaise close on her heels. She hopped in the car and drove home. When they passed a gas station, she pulled in.

"What are you doing Mya?"

"What do you think Blaise, I'm getting gas, duh!"

"Oh, right"

Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She walked over and bent down and all the guys stopped to look at her because she was wearing a shirt that showed a whole lot of cleavage. She noticed but just rolled her eyes, muttered something about perverts and kept pumping her gas. She walked in and paid and got in the car and drove home.

She walked upstairs to her room to get ready. And hour and a half later she heard a distinct "Lily! Come down here please! I want you to meet a friend!"

Hermione snorted but went down anyway. As she was descending the stairs Draco looked up and his jaw dropped. She had come down in her new bikini that she bought that day because she wanted to go swimming.

"Hey Blaise, who's your friend?" she winked at Blaise as she said this, Draco, luckily, didn't see this.

"Oh, this is Draco Malfoy, Drake, this is my long lost twin sister Hermione Lily Zambini."

As both Hermione and Blaise expected, there was an outburst.

"WHAT! Hermione, isn't that mudblood Granger's first name?" Draco asked, outraged.

"Hey! My sister is NOT a mudblood. She is of the purest blood there is." Blaise said indignantly.

"Your long lost twin is Granger? There is no way possible. She looks nothing like her." Draco said, unconvinced.

"Blaise," Hermione said, "How should we prove it, put back on the appearance charms or have him ask me questions only Hermione Granger would know?"

"I don't know Mya. I think the appearance charms would work best. Is you swimsuit charmed?"

"Yea it is Blaise, go ahead." Hermione said, spreading out her arms.

"Okay" and Draco watched in fascination as Blaise chanted _"Kandilo Herdah Dstnaj"_

Slowly Hermione went back to her old body.

"Wow, you weren't kidding were you?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Nope we weren't" said Blaise. " 'Kay Mya, hold out your arms again." She stuck out her arms. Blaise chanted _"Jantsd Hadreh Olidnak" _Hermione was once again back to her 'Zambini' Body.

"Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go finish the last 3 hours of my workout because Blaise decided to interrupt me again, so excuse me. Oh, and don't bug me for 3 hours, unless its important. You may come watch if you like, I know Blaise likes to talk to me while I work out so Drake you can come too if you like."

With that, Hermione walked towards the gym. The boys followed quickly. When they got there, they watched in amazement as Hermione jackknifed from the high-dive. She then continued to swim laps until she reached 250, it took her 30 minutes. Draco stared in amazement.

"There is no way she just did 250 laps in a half hour." He said mostly to himself.

"Hate tobreak it to ya bud, but she's done 500 in an 45 minutes before. She's actually slow today. She's getting used to her new body. Soon she'll go out to then track and run 28 laps then come in and punch the punching bag til the chain snaps. Then she'll jump back in the pool to cool off and go eat." Blaise broke this to Draco quickly and all that happened was Drake's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Please tell me you're kidding. Please, it's impossible to work like that!" Draco said.

"I'm not kidding. There she goes, let's watch her on the track, come on." Blaise said, and he pulled Blaise out the door and a minute later Hermione came out dressed in her short, short shorts and her sports bra. She tilted her head in their direction and then set off around the track, and not in a jog either, a full out sprint. Draco just watched her in awe.

After she did her 28 laps and went inside, she did, in fact punch the punching bag until it broke. She repaired it and jumped in the pool, clothes and all, not bothering to change. She swam 25 laps then got out and dried herself with her wand.

"Hey Blaise, I'm gonna get some food, I'm hungry, you guys wanna join me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Mya. Let's go Drake." The boys followed Hermione to the kitchen.

"Mione, how in the world aren't you tired after that?" Draco asked her on the way to the kitchen.

"Years of working on it, I can go 8 hours without being too tired, I do however break a sweat quickly still, thank god, I don't think I would want to work longer just to sweat." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

A/N: Thanks, review please. This chapter had a little more in it. Tell me what you think. Thank you to all my wonderful reviews who encouraged me to post more, I hope you liked this chapter as well.

TTFN

Flyleaf Freak


	3. Questions

A/N: I figured I'd post this now seeing as I'm bored and I wanted something to do. I don't know how long chapter 4 will take to get up, I'm not done writing it as of this moment. i'll probably have up to chapter 6 done by 8 o'clock tonight, it's only 1 now. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Now for the story...

**Chapter Three: Questions**

When Hermione walked up the stairs she thought about what had happened that day. First she woke at 6 as usual. Then her body fast-forwarded to look like a super model. She went to the mall. Scared the crap out of Malfoy, and then got to finish her workout. She couldn't believe it was already 8pm. She decided to get a bath so she grabbed her pajamas and her robe and her CD player. She walked in and got settled in her bath. She turned on a song and listened to the lyrics, and thought they somehow related to her.

_You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through. _

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Search your own self.

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

Breathe!

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away.

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath (breath!),

So many lies swirling,  
All around you (breath!),  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,

Breathe today

She thought about it and she knew that song was really true. She knew that she grew up surrounded by lies. She didn't think she could stand it anymore. If she would've known before she would've never lived with the lies anymore. Now she had to get resorted and everything. She knew it was coming; she didn't even try to deny it. She was kinda glad though. Harry and Ron only took advantage of her. This was her chance to get away. _'Boy am I glad I'm being resorted. I really hope I'm in Slytherin.' _She didn't know what to do but she did know her life would but complete, finally.

Hermione looked up. She screamed. "Malfoy! What in the world are you doing in here? GET OUT!" He didn't move. "BLAISE!" He came bursting into the room.

"What's wrong?" Hermione wordlessly pointed at Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing in my sister's bathroom while she's taking a bath?" He screamed at Malfoy.

"Blaise! I told you to stop swearing, and yes, I would like to know why you're here too," Hermione scolded.

"Haha, Blaise she just scolded you!" Both Blaise and Hermione glared at him. "Ok, sorry, I came to ask her" he pointed at Hermione "a question. Is that a crime?"

"When I'm taking a bath? YES!" Hermione screamed. "Now get out before I curse you. I could, my birthday was yesterday. GO!" He ran. "Blaise, can you go and talk to him for me and find out what the question was?"

"Yea sure Mya, I'll be right back." Blaise then walked out of the room.

Hermione settled into her bath and turned her CD back to a song on her CD player and sang along to it:

_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it _

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air

Blaise came in and started to listen to her sing. He thought she had an awesome voice. He never knew she could sing.

_  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger _

How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger

As soon as she was finished Blaise started to clap. Hermione jumped startled, then blushed. "Thanks" she said sheepishly.

"No problem, you're good. The best I've ever heard actually. You could go for professional singing. By the way, Drake just wanted to ask you if you could teach him how to use the sports equipment, he's staying for the rest of the summer." Blaise answered automatically.

"Sure, I can teach him, now, for the 'staying for the rest of the summer' part" he she change her tone to sarcastic "oh goodie."

"Aw, come on he's not that bad." Blaise defended

"Yea, I guess." She said resignedly "Okay, go so I can get out and get dressed. Tell Drake to stay in my room and I'll talk to him. Now go SHOO!"

"Okay, I'm going," Blaise said defensively. Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

When Blaise left she got out, got dressed and walked into her room.

"Okay, Drake, I get up at 6 o'clock every morning for my 7 hour workout. You can either come down then, or you can come down whenever you get up, you are only going to be working for a half an hour, _maybe _an hour. I don't want to hurt you, because if you push yourself too hard, you'll mess up your muscles. Sound good?" Hermione spouted off her conditions.

"Yea sure, I'll come down at 7 most likely. I normally get up at noon in the summer, but I figured that wouldn't give you enough time to show me how to work the equipment. Is 7 okay?" Draco answered and asked.

"Yea, its fine. Bring a pair of swim trunks and an extra pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. Okay, well go and go to bed because you'll need all the rest you can get for tomorrow. Shoo so I can go to sleep at least." She pushed him out the door.

"Fine see you in the morning." He walked away.

A/N: Another Chapter. I realize its a lot shorter than my other ones. SORRY! I couldn't think what else to put in this story. Next time comes the intense teachings. Good Luck Draco! Oh by the way, for anyone who didn't know, the two songs above are by (who else but my favorite band of all time) Flyleaf. the first is Breathe Today and the second is called Cassie.

TTFN

Flyleaf Freak


	4. Teaching

A/N: Thank you to my faithful Reviewers. Now you can't complain because I just posted 3 chapters in one day. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get Chapter 5 up because I don't know when I'll start writing it. I just hope its soon. Enjoy...

**Chapter 4: Teaching**

6 o'clock on the dot Hermione could be found walking downstairs in a tight shirt and shorts. Once in the gym she went outside and ran around the track for a while. At a quarter 'til 7 she ran inside and saw that Draco was already there waiting. She waved him over and walked to the treadmills.

"Okay, Drake, this is a treadmill. You run on it, here watch." She set hers on high, hooked up the wires to monitor her heart rate and stuff and began to run. "Oh, by the way, if I even catch you think about turning it above 5, I will hurt you and kick you out of my gym. And yes I said mine since mom, and dad, and Blaise don't use it. Now, trust me, start slow and work your way up. We'll do this for 10 minutes."

She went on and showed him how to work all the equipment. After they wanted to go swimming. She came out in her bathing suit, and like any normal girl admired how good he looked without a shirt on. (A/N: Come on, now, don't tell me you have never fantasized about that?) While she was admiring him, he was doing the same for her. He suddenly came towards her. Her grabbed her and forcefully pulled her into a passionate kiss. She started to pull away, but realized how nice it felt so she gave in a kissed back. They were like that when Blaise came down at 8.

"Hem Hem" he coughed. They spun around and blushed. "She Mya, I told you Drake wasn't all that bad, and I bet you're happy he's here for the rest of the summer as well huh." Hermione blushed. Draco saw this and grinned. "I just came down to tell you that breakfast is ready if you want to come up and eat."

"Um, that's bro but I have to finish my workout, I'll grab and apple out of the fridge down here. Drake go ahead up though. I have to finish and you'll just distract me." She sorta pushed Draco towards the door.

"Alright I'll go, I have a question though, I know you work out 7 hours in the summer, how do you manage without a gym at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, oblivious to the fact that she had a gym.

"What are you talking about? OH I didn't tell you. The Headmaster put in a gym for my own personal use. I'm the only one who can access it. K, well I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She turned around.

"Hey Mya," Blaise asked, noticing her tattoo and earrings for the first time, (wow he's smart), "When did you get all those piercings, and that awesome tattoo?"

"It took you that long to notice that?" she smirked, Blaise looked sheepish. "Well, I got the tat and piercings in Hawaii. I was there on my own so my 'parents' couldn't do anything. They weren't too happy when I got home." She laughed at their astounded looks. "Hey, I'm not a goody-two-shoes all the time ya know!"

"Wow, who knew Granger could be a rebel?" Malfoy said cheekily.

"Hey, I'm not Granger anymore, member, I'm a Zabini and of purer blood than you are, so I'd keep your mouth shut." She smirked at his look of defeat. "But yes, I can be a rebel. Just to prove it, I can do this…" With that she winked at Blaise, and he understood immediately and turned to watch, and she jumped Draco and knocked him into the pool. Blaise started to laugh.

"Dude, that was hilarious, at least I'm not going to be the only one she does that to." Blaise continued to guffaw.

"Oh shut it Zabini, just because you have a hott sister and you can't date her but I can doesn't mean that you can get testy." Drake smirked.

"Hold it just one minute. Who said that I would date you?" Hermione smirked. She liked Drake; she just wanted to mess with him. He visibly paled. "Hey, calm down," she said when he started to hyperventilate, "It was just a joke, sheesh, you must really like me to get that worked up!" She looked at Blaise and rolled her eyes. "So…. On a lighter note, are you ready for our 7th year at Hogwarts yet? Ooo! Did I tell you that I made Head Girl Blaise?" she said excitedly.

"No, you didn't Mya, congrats." Blaise said politely.

"You got Head Girl, I got Head Boy, congrats Mya." Draco said, oblivious to the fact that he just made a huge mistake.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _CALL HER MYA!" Blaise yelled. Draco paled. "SHE IS MY SISTER AND I AM THE _ONLY_ ONE WHO CAN CALL HER THAT!"

"Wow, OK Blaise, I think he gets it, you don't have to scare him." Hermione said, staring at Draco.

"Sorry Blaise." Draco said, whimpering slightly.

(I don't feel like boring you with the rest of the summer's details, so lets skip ahead to September 1st, shall we?)

* * *

September 1st came quickly. Hermione was worried about meeting up with Harry and Ron because they didn't know what happened over the summer. They probably wouldn't even talk to her. She figured that was a good thing, she didn't really want to talk to them anyway. 

"Come _on_ Mya!" Blaise called exasperatedly up the stairs. "We're going to be late and we have to like walk because Drake can't apperate yet." Blaise heard Hermione laugh.

"Walk, are you nuts? I'm driving us. I'll apperate the car back here, then apperate back to the platform so we aren't late and I'm coming anyway." Hermione walked down the stairs, sticking her shrunken trunk in her pocket and grabbing the keys off the hook as they went. "Actually on second thought, I'm taking the car with us. Mom and Dad won't miss it, since it's the car they bought for me anyway." Blaise looked dumbfounded. "Ready?" They nodded. "Let's go then." They followed her out the door.

"Why are we going in this _thing_?" Draco asked in disgust.

"Don't tell me you've never been in a car!" Hermione said shocked. "Oh well, let's go. Which one of you wants shot gun?" Blaise jumped up and down, Draco looked confused. "Okay, Blaise it is, Draco get in the back. Don't forget the seatbelt."

They climbed in and they were off. As soon as they arrived at the station Hermione made sure no muggles saw and shrunk the car and stuck it into her pocket. They walked into the station and onto the platform.

"Hey guys, find an empty compartment and wait for me, I need to find Harry and Ron real quick. On second thought, do you guys wanna come?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I never miss a chance to tease Potty and Weasel!" Draco said excited, that is until Hermione shot him a glare. "Okay, scratch that idea."

"Smart move Draco. Come on lets go." She walked away, having spotted Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" she shouted. They looked up and looked at her questioningly.

"Who the heck are you, do we know you?" They asked rudely.

"Well if that's how you greet your best friend…" She trailed off. They gaped at her.

"Mione?" They asked, surprised. When she nodded Ron continued. "Why are you hanging out with these idiots, come with us."

"Excuse me? Don't insult my family. I'm a Zabini now. This is my brother Blaise. I am also dating Draco." They exploded at that.

"What is this some kind of joke?" Ron screamed. "There is no way you are related that scum," he pointed at Blaise, "and dating _him_!" He finished.

"I'm sorry, but that _scum_ that you speak of is my twin brother. I'm going to be resorted, hopefully into Slytherin. That _him _also happens to be Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend and betrothed. (a/n: sorry I forgot to mention that, they found out that they were betrothed over the time period I skipped) I'm sorry if you have a problem with it. I came over to try to explain but the fact that you called my brother and betrothed scum, I've decided to say that if you even look at me again, expect a punch in the face." At this she spun on her heel and stalked off with Blaise ad Draco hurrying to catch up with her.

Harry looked over at Ron, "What just happened?" Ron shrugged.

"I think she just 'dumped' us for Slytherins. I also think that I'm glad she's gone, she was always a bitch anyway." Ron answered carelessly.

"Ron!" Harry responded, surprised by Ron's answer. "She was our best friend for 6 years. I think we should go apologize." Ron looked at Harry like he had sprouted 2 heads and stalked off. Harry sighed and went after him.

* * *

"Hermione, wait up!" Draco was running, trying to catch up to her. "Come one, we have to get to the Head Carriage and talk to the prefects." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front of the train.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was there waiting for them. "Okay. There are a few things you should know. Firstly, Miss Zabini, you will be sorted once we get to the school. Next. You and Mr. Malfoy will have to patrol every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night, from 10:00 pm (curfew) to 11:00 pm. The second Tuesday of each month at 7:00 pm you must hold a prefects meeting in your common room. You both get your own common room to share, separate bedrooms, and a bathroom to share. The second Monday of each month at 7:00 pm will be your Heads meeting with you, the Headmaster and all of the Heads of Houses." Professor McGonagall paused for a moment. "If you look in your folder later you will find a page with all of the passwords for the year for each house in it. You also have the possible dates for Hogsmede weekends as you plan those, plus the balls that you need to plan and find a date for. We know that you two will be able to do all of this and still find time for your homework. If you ever need extra time, you may come see the Headmaster or me and we can get you a time-turner, as you can't neglect you duties. Miss Zabini, because of your full schedule plus all of this, you are already being given a time-turner. Mr. Malfoy is only aloud to know this because I know that neither of you will tell anyone nor abuse your privileges. 

"You are aloud to take away a maximum of 50 points from a person at one time plus give up to a week of detention with a teacher of your choice. I will ask you not to abuse your privileges because if you do and we find out, your positions will be revoked." McGonagall looked towards Draco at this. "Also, You will find that you get to have one free day a week, its mostly for planning your duties and catching up on your workload, but if your done you can do whatever you like.

"As Head Boy and Girl, you get free reign to go to Hogsmede when you want, as long as you aren't skipping classes to do so. Now, if there aren't any questions, I will leave." She got up when neither of them said anything. "Goodbye, Miss Zabini, I will call you from your seat when the first years are done being sorted. If you don't mind I'll explain your story so the schools not too confused."

"No, I don't mind at all professor. Go right ahead. Thank you." Hermione answered as McGonagall walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally figured out that ruler thingy. Go ahead and review please. Next chapter is their Arrival at Hogwarts. I dn't know what i think about this chapter. Harry and Ron were finally introduced (You're welcome Kayla!), but like I told one of my reviewers, Hermione is going to be very OOC so Harry and Ron aren't going to be shown in that great of a light in this story. And Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out it was Zabini, not Zambini. Thanks much! I hope you liked it.

TTFN

Flyleaf Freak


	5. Their Arrival

Chapter 5: Their Arrival

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and walked towards the Gryffindor Table with a disgusted look on her face. She wanted to be with her brother and away from those idiots she used to call 'friends'. She got weird looks from everyone because no one knew whom she was. After the First years were sorted Professor McGonagall stood up, called Hermione up, and continued speaking once she was there.

"Students. This is Hermione Lily Zabini. She was Hermione Granger but she found out over the summer that she was adopted. Blaise Zabini is her twin brother. She has stated her wish to be resorted so we shall do it for her. Hermione…" she motioned to the stool and the Sorting Hat.

'Zabini eh?' the hat said to her 'I'm guessing you would like to be with your brother huh? Well. I can see how you have drastically changed over the summer. Very cunning and outspoken. A definate rebel. Yes I think Slyhterin will do quite nicely. Yes. Gotta be…' "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione got up and ran over to Blaise and Drcao. She sat down in the seat in between them. Dumbeldore got up to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered. "I would like to introduce the Head Boy and Girl for this year, Drcao Malfoy and Hermione Zabini! Come up here please you two." They walked towards the front of the hall amidst the Slytherin's cheers. "Now as you both know your duties I would like to inform all of you that you may go to these two" he motioned at Hermione and Draco "at anytime with your problems, if you would rather talk to a peer than a teacher. I must ask though, if they are busy with patrols or organizing or schoolwork please don't bother them too much if you can help it. Thank you, now you may eat." Draco and Hermione walked back to their seats.

"Mione, we really need to look at those folders of duties tonight. I can't believe Mcgongall forgot to mention the fact that we are going to be like peer counselors." Draco said, almost upset.

"Yea, I know, you would think she would've mentioned that. Oh well, hey let's go, I'm sot of tired. I'll see you tomorrow bro." She leaned down and kissed Blaises cheek and dragged Draco to the front of the hall for directions to their Common Room. After they got them, they walked out f the Great Hall, every eye following them out.

* * *

"Hey Harry, let's follow them ad see whats going on." Ron whispered in Harry's ear as they watched Draco and Hermione leave the hall, hand in hand. 

"No Ron. I don't want to. I don't think it's a good idea. They are probably just going back to their common room and going to bed." Harry answered Ron, not wanting to meddle in Hermione's buisness.

"Yea, exactly Harry, that's what I'm afraid of. Hermione, Malfoy, sleeping, in the same vicinity." Ron just looked at Harry.

"Wow, Ron, I didn't know you knew such a word!" Hary said laughingly. "But, come on, you know Hermione wouldn't do anything that she wasn't ready for. And anyway, she said it herself, they are betrothed." Harry didn't want to believe Hermione changed so much that she would give herslef to Malfoy of all people. She wouldn't either, and he was just wishing for it.

"Yea, whatever, do what you want, I'm following them." Ron got up and walked out of the hall. Harry rolled his eyes exasperatdly and got up and went after him. "Ahh, I thought you'd see it my way Harry." Ron said when Harry walked out of the Great Hall doors.

"No, I just want to be there to see you get yelled at when Hermione catches you." Harry said. "I still say you are parinoid and I don't know why you want to hurt her so badly. I am going to go and apologize and I don't care what you do." With that Harry ran up to where Hermione and Malfoy were walking. "HERMIONE!" He called, hoping she'd turn around.

* * *

"HERMIONE" Came towards them on the way to their common room. 

"Uh-Oh, Dray, do ya think that I should talk to him, or just ignore him and keep going?" asked Hermione.

"Uhh, seeing as he has been running after us for 3 corridors, I'd talk to him, otherwise, you are going to kill him." Draco said.

"Fine" She said. She turned around and waited for Harry to catch up. "Yes Harry?" she asked when he was right in froont of her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for how I acted before, I realize that you care about your brother and malfoy, I just found it a hard concept to grasp. I tried to get Ron to come to but he decided to be stubborn, as a matter-of-fact, he's been following you all the way up here hoping to find you doing something wrong. I went with him because I thought it would be funny to see you yell at him." Harry said.

"Yea, it would be. But you said he was following us, where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Come on Mione, think about it. How did we always get to do adventures? How did we always get up to Moaning Myrtlye's bathroom so we could pull that prank on him, huh? Think about it." Harry said, trying to hint something. Put it this way, Draco was extremely confused.

"Oh, wow, duh. So, how far away is he, no wait don't tell, I just figured it out." Hermione said. She walked over to a suit of armor that hid a passageway only Hermione, Ron, and Harry knew about. "Hello Ron." She said, and reached out into mid-air. Draco didn't know why, there wasn't anyone there. But before his eyes, Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloak. "Ya know Ron," she said, "if you are gonna spy on me with Harry's invisibility cloak, you might as well pick a hiding spot that I don't know about."

"Aww, come on Hermy, "she grimiced at the nickname, "You know for a fact there are no hideaways that are in this castle that you don't know about, with all of our late-night escapedes."

"Yea, well figure something else out. Now as for you following me, why?" She asked.

"I wasn't that comfortable with you around Malferret." He said, sadly.

"Sorry, but I'm sorta dating him now, and don't call him Malferret, If you can't call him Draco, at least call him by his proper surname!" Hermione said. "Can't you just except this, Please!" Hermione was pleading with him now. "I know you used to like me, and I'm sorry you never asked me out, though I doubt if I would've said yes, but I'm sorry your chance is gone, I'm with Draco now."

"Yea, I'm sorry Hermione. Friends?" he asked and stuck out his hand. She took it and said "Friends"

"Yea, well I'm sorry to have to say this, but Mione, we have to get to our dorms, and tell these two idiots the password to Gryffindor tower as they wouldn't be able to get in for another half-hour otherwise." Draco said.

"Fine. Guys, the password is _Ol' Voldie stinks _just so you know. We had to come up with something makin fun of Voldemort now didn't we. At least I didn't make it Voldemort straight out or more that 90 of the Gryffindors would be left stranded outside the common room." Hermione said. "K, well I'm gonna go now, see you tomorrow guys."

As Hermione and Draco walked he was pondering what had happened back there. What did Potter mean by 'sneaking into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to play that prank on Malfoy'? He was curious so he said… "Mione, what did Potter mean by you playing a prank on me?" Hermione just smiled.

"I'll tell you when we get to our rooms." She said and kept walking. "It was actually very hilarious, though you might not be too happy, because we actually did pull it, you just didn't know." She winked at him, turned and stopped in front of a portrait with Lily and James Potter in it. She said their password that she decided to use (Draco didn't like it much) '_Lily Flower_' and walked in.

'Lily Flower' Drcao said. When he got in the common room, he saw Hermione trying to disapeer up the stairs. "Oh no you don't. Come here." He pulled her by her arm and captured her lips with his. He reluctantly broke the kiss five minutes later. "So, about that pranks?" At this Hermione burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, in Second Year, before I got petrified, we thought you were the Heir of Slytherin. So a month before Christmas we started brewing Polyjuice Potion, ok well I did. At Christmas, when Crabbe and Goyle came out of the Great Hall, I had Hrry and Ron put out 2 cupcakes on a banister. They were filled with a sleeping draught. After they ate them Harry and Ron smuggled them into a broom closet, nicked their shoes, grabbed their hair and ran upstairs to me. We all drank our potion, but it turns out that instead of turning into Millecent Bullstrode like I was supposed to, I turned into her cat." At this Draco burst out laughing. "It's not funny, its not meant for animal transfigrations, I was stuck like that for a month. Anyway, after they turned they went down to the dungeons, to try to find the Sytherin Common Room. You came along. Bad-mouthed me, they said that they had to go to the hospital wing when they started changing back and then, well you should know the rest. I ended up petrified without knowing whom the Heir of Slytherin then they ended up killing a giant snake. That really was an eventful year, second year was. But yea, there's the 'prank' we pulled." Hermione finally finished her story.

"Wow, sheesh, talk about an invasion of privacy Mia." He laughed.

"Mia? What is it with you guys and your nicknames? Sheesh. I think Ron's name for me is the worst! Hermy!" She shuddered a bit. "But, yea. We had fun second year. Well, truth be told we have had fun adventures since we got here. (a/n: Oh, just so you know, this is pre OotP because I din't like Sirius dying so w/e)"

"Cool. But seriusly do you mind me calling you Mia?" She shook her head. "Good. Now lets explore" He turned around, seeing the room for the first time, he gasped in awe, as did Hermione.

The common room alone was probably bigger than the Gryffindor and Slytherin put together. It was decorated in Silver and Gold. Hermione walked up the stair to her room, expecting it to be Gold and Red. She wasn't dissapointed. She groaned in frustration, she was sick of Gryffindor colors. With a wave of her wand it was turned to Light blue, Silver, and Black. Now content, she let out an excited shriek and jumped on her bed. Draco came bursting in thinking something was wrong but stopped short at the dight of her room.

"Hey, Mia, that's not fair, how com you get your favorite colors while I get stuck with silver and green?" He asked indignantly.

"Maybe they just like me better." Seeing the beginning of a rant coming on she said quickly. "I was just joking Draco. My room was Gold and Red but I didn't like it so I changed them." He looked sheepish at that and muttered something under his breath that sounded very much like an 'oh, oops' She giggled and he blushed.

"Hey Mia, do ya think you can do my room, I don't know the spell?" He asked lookingup with a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks.

"Sure, come on." They walked into his room. "Okay, what colors do you want?"

"Umm…Black, White, and Navy Blue" He said.

"Ok, hang on." She muttered something under her breath and waved her wand. His room was suddenly his favorite colors.

"Thanks Mia" He then grabbed her and kissed her passionately. It turned into a full on snogging session. Then suddenly they heard a loud 'AHEM'. They whirled around. Standing behind them in the doorway was…

TBC

(HAHAHA JUST KIDDING!)

Anyway, standing in the doorway was…

Blaise Zabini!

"Blaise Alexander Zabini! Don't _do_that! Sheesh, are you _trying_ to give me a heartattack? Wonderful twin you are!" She rolled her eyes and gave him a threatining look. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I figured out the password. And I'm sorry I scared ya sis." He walked to her, wrapped he rin a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Yea, ok, ok you are forgiven. Now as there anything you needed?" She asked pushing him away.

"Yes as a matter-of-fact. Two things. First was to tell Drake not to touch you or push you to do anything other than kiss." At this he glared threatiningly at Draco. "Second was to cme tell you that there is a Welcome to Slytherin Party in our Common Room for you. Come on!" He started to half pull her, half carry her out the door.

"Balise! I can walk ok! I'll go, just let me change." She repeatdly hit Balise on the back until he let go. He let her and she walked up to her room to get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT!** Okay, well I decided that I am going to change my penname from Flyleaf Freak to Kiss From A Rose. So I thought I would inform so you could find my story again. Thanks. Review please. Just so you know, I'm not going to repost again until I get more than 5 reviews, at the least, so, yea, I'll post more chapters for the more reviews. 

TTFN

Flyleaf Freak/Kiss From A Rose


	6. Meeting The Slytherins

A/N: Here is Chapter 6 , FINALLY! I am so very sorry it took so long. I ahd a football game friday and I wasn't able to get on the computer all weekend because I have to clean. but hopefully I'll be able to write more this week. I am sorry its so short. i was experiencing a sort of writers block. So yea. On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Slytherins**

"Blaise, do I _have _to go?" Hermione whined on the way to the dungeons. "I don't wann go!"

"Sheesh, Mya, You're whiny today. Yes you have to go. You know why? Cause if you don't go of your own free will, I'll carry you down." Blaise said threatingly. "Got it?" She nodded. "Good. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dungeons. He walked up to the stone wall that consealed the common room. _'Goodbye Granger'_ At Hermione's look, he said, "Hey, it's in celebration of you becoming my sister!"

"Yea, sure it is. Are you sure they weren't just planning my death?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now, go in." He pushed her inside.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. "Welcome to Slytherin!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood bitch." Said (3 guesses who) Pansy. "I'm surprised you even got Draco to look at you, let alone put his arm around you."

"Sorry to break it to ya Parkinson," Hermione said, "But I'm more of a pureblood than you are." She smirked and Pansy looked dumbstruck. (When doesn't she?)

"Yea right Granger. My blood line is as long as the Malfoy's." Pansy said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Ok, yea, that may be impressive for most of the people here, but the Zambini Bloodline goes back farther than the Malfoy's." Pansy glared at her. "Well sorry to have to break up the wonderful chat, but I must go meet some people." She walked away.

Blaise and Draco caught up and Blaise said, "That was abso-bloody-lutely brilliant. Mya, do you think you could do that again so I can get that look on her face on camera?"

"I could … doesn't mean I'm going to though." She smirked. "Anyway, introduce me before I leave because its boring me to death."

(skipping introductions, nmot good with names)

"Alright, you've met everyone now its time to party!" Draco screamed the last 5 words.

A couple girls turned up some music and the partied well into the night. By the time Draco and Hermione got back to their common room it was 1 in the morning.

"G'night baby." Said Draco when they got back.

"G'night"Hermione said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. As she walked up the stairs she turned around and winked at him then contnued up the stairs.

* * *

(The Next Day) 

"Hey Dray." Hermione said. "Did we get our schedules yet?"

"Yea, we did, here." He handed her the schedule.

"Hey we've got double potions with the Gryffindors first thing., I get to experience what its like to be favored by Snape for once!" She joked, while doing a mini happy dance. She burst out laughing and fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Mia? Are you feeling alright because you're starting to freak me out." Draco said while slowly backing away.

"Huh? Yea, I'm perfectly fine. Just hyper. I always am in the mornings when I've had like 5 cups of coffee," Hermione said, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Okay, remind me you are never aloyd to have coffee again." Draco said.

"Ok, can do hun." She leant over and kissed his cheek. She walked up to her room and grabbed her bag. She made sure everything was in it. She walked down to the common room cool as can be. "Lets go then." She said and walked out the portrait leaving Draco dumbfounded. When she realized he didn't follow her she walked back. "Dary, are you coming or aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yea I am. Lets go." He grabbed her hand and the walked down to breakfast together.

"Hey Man," Blaise said when they got there, giving Draco a pat on the back. "Hey sis." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Blaise" Draco and Hermione said in unison. Then Draco started to talk. "Blaise, did you know that you sister is the most hyper morning person I have ever met? I mean she was bouncing off the walls this morning in the common room."

"I knew she was a morning person but not that bad." Blaise said laughing.

"What ever guys, lets just go to class." Hermione said. She walked out of the Great Hall with Draco and Blaise on her heels.

Potions was a great success. Snape actually praised Hermione's work and she laughed when he messed with the Gryffindors. You could here her muttering under her breath 'I swear those Slytherins are rubbing off on me.'

For the rest of the day Hermione, her brother and her boyfriend were in high spirits.

* * *

By dinner Hermione was famished. She got to the table and sat in between Blaise and Draco. 

"Heys boys. Whats up?" She asked.

"Not much Mione, you?" Draco asked.

"Same. I'm starved though." Hermione turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"Hi. My name is Jacob Trekon. I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw. I came to aks you for help, you know, that peer mentoring program thing." He said nervously.

"Yea, that's ok, no need to be nervous." Hermioen said, trying to be consoling while glaring daggers at her brother and boyfriend for snickering. "What did you need?"

"Um.." He glanced around nervously. "It's sorta private. Could I talk to you later maybe in private? Please?" He looked desperate.

"Of course. How about tomorrow right after dinner in the library, then I can bring you up to our dorm to talk privately, ok?" He smiled gratefully and nodded.

"That's great. Thank you." He hurried off.

"What?" She asked when she saw Draco and Blaise looking at her incredulously.

"You just invited at kid whose 15 years old into our dorm while you're alone. ARE YOU NUTS!" Draco asked surprised.

"Of course not. I'm going to have you be in your Dorm incase something happens." She said. "I'm not completely clueless ya know!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

She walked out of the doors and up to her room, blissfully unaware of what was going to happen tomorrow during her mentoring session the next day.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Was it worth the wait? REVIEW! lol thanks for being patient though. 

TTFN

She Stands Hard As A Stone

(Concrete Angel)


	7. The Meeting

A/N: OMG I am sooo sorry about not updating. i completely forgot about the story until I got more reviews. Then I couldn't think of what to write. Anywho. I hope this will be OK until I have time to write more. i'm trying to update more. Read on...

* * *

Chapter 7: The Meeting

The next day after classes, Hermione ate dinner and walked to the library to meet Jacob. She saw him in the far corner and walked over to him.

"Hello," she said, giving him a warm smile.

"Hi" He said nervously.

"Come on, let's go up to my common room, ok?" He nodded so she led him to their portrait. (Did I ever say what floor it was on? I forget.) _"Lily Flower"_ she said to the portrait. It swung open and she led him inot their common room.

Together they sat down on a sofa and Hermione turned to face him.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Hermione asked, carefully.

"Well, it's sort of a long story." He began. Hermione motioned him to continue, so he said, "Over the summer, my dad started beating on me, after my mom died. He said it was my fault and that I had to be punished for what I did to her." At this point tears began to roll down his face. "All summer, he was saying that I was a failure and he wished I had never been born and he wished that I could've died instead of my mother." He took a deep breath. "After a while, I decided it would be so much better for me, and everyone around me if I was dead. I slit my wrists one night, hoping that I would die. But, I got scared." He was flat out crying at this point. Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I just wanted to see what it would feel like. So I just cut them a little, just to try. I loved the feeling. I thought it was better to inflict pain on myself, than have my father do it to me." He faltered. Hermione nodded to show her support and encourage him to continue. "I didn't think that it could get as bad as it has. Over the summer, the beatings got worse. Soon cutting wasn't enough. I then decided to stop eating. If I didn't eat, he would beat me, I soon found this out, so I ate. I became bulemic. After every meal, I would throw up my food. Make myself feel worse and worse. I always felt satisfied, knowing that I was inflicting the pain myself." He started to shake uncontrolably. Hermione wrapped him in a hug and whispered soothing words in his ear. Finally he calmed down enough to say his final bit. "Its gone too far. I just want it to get better. I want to get better. I want to be happy again." Then he collapsed into Hermione's embrace, sobbing and shaking uncontolably.

"Shhh, its ok, shh." She said, trying to calm him down. "I'll help you. I'll do the best I possibly can. I promise."

"He looked up to her. "Really?" He asked, sur prised.

"Really" she said, and smiled.

She stood up and Jacob looked puzzled. "The first thing" she began "is to get some food into your system, slowly." _"Dobby" _She said. There was a loud crack and Dobby popped into the room. "Dooby, I would like you to bring me some jello" Jacob shoke his head(apparently he doesn't like jello) "Ok, Dobby, no jello. How about pudding." Jacob smiled. "OK, pudding and water. And a small bowl of your best soup. Please and thank you." Dobby smiled.

"Yes, Yes, anything for Miss Hermione." With that, he snapped his fingers and dissapearred

Jacob looked at Hermione. "What do we do now?"

"We wait" she answered. Not longer than 5 minute later Dobby popped back into the room, dropped off the tray of food, bowed, and popped out again.

"Wow" He said, amazed. Hermione grinned.

"OK. You need to eat. What would you like to try first, the Soup or pudding?" He told her the soup. She gave him the soup and spoon and told him to slowly eat it. "If you eat it too fast, or too much, It will be too much for your system to handle. Eat until you're full." About 10 minutes later, and with a considerably large amount of food left, Jacob was full and Hermione sent the food away. "That was actually a good job for today. Each day you'll eat a little more until you can go back to eating regular portions again." She smiled at him, told him goodnight, and saw him out the portrait hole.

* * *

Hermione sighed and sank onto the couch. Draco came down and sat next to her. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Not bad." She answered. "Though, you should know, seeing as you were listening in."

He grinned sheepishly. "Yea, I was." He laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. She hit him on the arm then walked to her room. He smiled then walked to his.

Hermione got into her bed, turned off the light, and turned on her side. In the dark she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her. She screamed.

Draco jumped out of his bed and ran to her room. He burst through the door. Thje window was open and the drapes were fluttering in the wind. Hermione was gone. On the bed there was a note. It said: _If you want your girlfriend back, you had better do what I ask. You know who I am. _Draco sunk onto the bed with his hand around the note, clenched his hand, and began to cry.

* * *

A/N: Thats all for now. I'll try to write more when I can. Review please.

-FrenchHrnGrl-


	8. The Rescue: Part I

A/N:: OMG...I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated. I haven't forgotten about the story, but have been debating on whether to just give it up. I'm thinking of starting another one. I also know this chapter is extremely short, but I figured I should give you something to tide you over until I can get Chapter 9 out. you've been waiting so long, and you've eben so patient. The only reason I got this up now is because just recently this story was added to another persons alert list, and I knew I had to add something else. So, I hope this chapter Is alright for now. Again, I know its short!! On with the story!!

Disclaimer:: Again, Don't own. Never will

* * *

Chapter 8: The Rescue: Part I

Draco sat on Hermiones bed, for what must have seemed like ages. In all actuality, it was only 30 minutes. Then he realized that he had to get up. He ran to the Slytherin Common Room. He screamed the password and burst in. "BLAISE" he screamed. Blaise came flying down the stairs.

"What, whats wrong?" He asked anxiously. "Its Mya isn't it?" By the look on Draco's face, Blaise knew. "What happened????? Is she hurt??"

Draco handed him the note, slowly uncrumpling it as he did so. Blaise read the words on that paper in slow motion, and sunk onto the nearest chair. Draco walked over to Blasie and sat down next to him, on the floor. He noticed that Blaise had tears rolling down his face. "Blaise, come on, lets get you upstairs. You aren't supposed to cry down here."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Blaise…come on man, let's get to our common room…it'll be quieter there and we can come up with a plan."

"All right Draco, let's go" They both got up and walked to the Head's Common Room.

Meanwhile…Pansy Parkinson sat laughing, having overheard the entire conversation.

Draco and Blaise had finally reached the portrait and were inside.

"Draco?"

"Yea Blaise?"

"In the note, it said 'You know who I am' who is it?"

"Well….Blaise…it's um…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Draco, who?!?!"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"WHAT?!?!….Then, why don't we go bust her?"

Draco got up and began to pace the room. "Blaise you know its not that easy" he said. "If we just go report her that gives her an ample amount of time to kill or torture or do unthinkable things to Hermione."

Ten minutes later Draco got up. "Alright, I know what we have to do." Blaise sat up straight on the bed, listening to Draco intently. "We have to work along with Parkinsons rules right now. Once she tells us who she is, we will make our move. We will grab her, and make her tell us where Hermione is. If she won't do that, then we will have her take us to her. That's all we can do."

"Alright Draco, I trust you." Blaise said. "So, how do we let Parkinson know we're on board?"

"Leave that little detail, to me."

"Will do buddy, I'm actually afriad of what you might do."

"Haha, very funny Blaise."

"I know."

* * *

The next day Pansy woke up to a note on her nightstand. It said '_Fine, I'll do it. Just tell me what I have to do.' _She grinned evily, thinking she had Draco eating out of the palm of her hand. Little did she know, that Draco had already turned her plan to his advantage and all that would result is Pansy getting herself hurt.

* * *

A/N:: I hope you liked it. I love feedback. So please review. Good Bad, what do I need to change. Keep. Should I just stop this story and start something else. What. You're the people I need to hear from. Thanks.

--FrenchHrnGrl--


End file.
